


Breeding Ground: Life Lessons

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Helen Parr rewards her pupil for his good conduct in class. Part of the MILFs of May 2019, posted on my blog on May 2nd, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Helen Parr
Series: Breeding Ground [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 27





	Breeding Ground: Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A03 Breeding Ground:  
> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 2nd, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Life Lessons(Helen Parr/Elastigirl from the Incredibles-Part of the MILFs of May for 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Helen Parr bent over the front of a large desk, under the pretext of checking something in a notebook. Her wide ass stuck out, squeezed in a tight mini-skirt. Helen bit down on her lip, as the solo student in the classroom, a young hero by the named of Harry Potter could not keep his eyes off of her ass.  
  
She walked around the desk, bending over as well. Helen’s shirt also threatened to burst free, with her generous bust contained in an all too tight white blouse. Helen peered over the top of her glasses, and placed a pen in her mouth, lightly chewing on it before dropping it onto the desk.  
  
Helen decided mentoring the younger generation was a way to give back and she took a special interest in Harry. About as much as Harry took a special interest in her.  
  
“Your next lesson,” Helen said. “When you’re out there, you will encounter many women who will need a helping hand. Both fellow heroes and also civilians. They will be very eager to express their gratitude to you.”  
  
Helen smiled and Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Stand up.”  
  
Harry bumped into the bottom of the desk. The very obvious erection he had sticking out prominently in his pants. Helen licked her lips while staring shamelessly at it. The older woman sauntered over towards him, hips swaying, and her breasts almost ready to explode out of her top. Harry took in a deep breath.  
  
“And you are reacting how I expected,” Helen said. “That’s not a bad thing….and women pick up on that thing...and they would want to help their hero, as much as their hero helped them.”  
  
Helen moved in closer, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry returned the kiss, eagerly dancing with Helen’s tongue. Oh, he was such a quick study, and Helen knew it would be well worth her time to train a young stud.  
  
Taking Harry’s hand, Helen placed it gently on her ass. Harry got the hint, and squeezed her ass, quite eagerly. His other hand roamed to her breasts and squeezed them, without prompting. Helen moaned in his mouth before lightly pulling back. He responded by kissing her neck while fondling her breasts and ass.  
  
“You’re such a good student,” Helen breathed eagerly in his ear.  
  
Harry pulled back with a smile.  
  
“You’re a good teacher,” Harry said. “You make it worthwhile to pay attention.”  
  
“Well, I wasn’t quite sure you were paying attention to my words, more likely my ass,” Helen said. “But, that’s the reward at the end for being such a good student...but in the meantime...we need to get that big cock primed for my pussy.”  
  
Helen uncovered Harry’s manhood. His pants and undershorts came up, and Helen dropped down to her knees. She stretched the capabilities of her tongue to worship all of Harry’s genitals at the same time, causing him to moan. Head, shaft, base, balls, all of them wrapped around her warm tongue. And Helen’s hands stretched, feeling up the muscular body of this young stud.  
  
“You will learn how to give your partner the best thrill, by using your powers,” Helen breathed.  
  
She bobbed a little bit lower onto Harry’s mighty manhood, a strand of salvia appearing at the end. Helen’s eyes shifted, and she moaned, going down him a little bit more.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Her mouth felt so good, incredible even. Helen’s throat stretched, likely literally, just enough to get his cock all the way down her throat. Harry picked up the pace, stuffing his manhood all the way down her throat, and making her cough just a little bit.  
  
Helen rose up and smiled, licking her lips. As much as she wanted to taste Harry’s cum, she had other things.  
  
“Strip me.”  
  
Harry ripped into Helen’s clothes, taking off her blouse first, and then her bra, exposing her perky, and large breasts. Like a well trained sculptor, Harry molded into Helen’s breasts like clay. She moaned as Harry dove down into her chest. The teenage hero buried his face into Helen’s breasts, causing the MILF to close her eyes.  
  
He worshipped her tits with a passion which sent Helen flying over the edge.  
  
“I know you want to put your cock inside me,” Helen said. “But, first...you have to lick my pussy.”  
  
Helen, now completely naked, laid on the desk. She bared her pussy, dark curls coming up. Harry climbed on top of her, leaning in and kissing her stomach, and then licking down between her thighs.  
  
“Make sure to tease your partner and she will melt in your hands,” Helen advised them.  
  
She absolutely dripped at the thought of Harry’s tongue inside of her. The vibrating tongue touched Helen’s opening and her hips shot up a little bit, sending her over the edge with pleasure. Harry’s fingers just danced all the way down her thighs and made Helen just cry out in pleasure before he slipped into her.  
  
Harry remembered what Helen said about using his powers, and he shoved his tongue deep inside of the horny MILF. Helen pushed her hands down onto the back of Harry’s head, groaning and thrashing underneath his tongue. It danced all over, stuffing her wet pussy full of tongue.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Helen moaned out loud. “So good!”  
  
Harry drove his tongue into Helen, rotating it around her pussy. Oh, the heat of her pussy, sending tremors up through her body made Helen just gush as hard as possible. Her hands, wrapping around the back of Harry’s head, grabbed him and pushed his face down into her pussy, which kept gushing extremely hard.  
  
“It’s...wet...and ready, now,” Helen said. “Good...on top of me….squeeze my hips...like that….when you slide into me….yes.”  
  
The young hero pushed into Helen, and her pussy was the perfect fit for his large cock. It stretched, but held him snugly. Helen pushed her chest up, swelling and allowing Harry to dive down and lavish it. He sucked her nipples and sent the MILF on the desk, thrashing.  
  
“Pay attention to your partner,” Helen advised him in between moans. “If she gives you any encouragement she wants to be fucked harder...fuck her harder. And if….she looks winded, slow down, tease her...rile her up a little bit...and don’t be afraid to deny her.”  
  
Her pumping walls tried to get Harry’s seed. Harry slowed down, taking control of Helen Parr’s incredible body. The heat emitting through her, only increased the faster Harry rode her deep into the desk. Their bodies, entered a pattern of harmony, one which did not seem to stall for anything.  
  
“I’m making you cum,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, yes you are, stud,” Helen said. “You are….adapting to this very well. This is a very important skill to have...as our line of work can be very stressful...sometimes!”  
  
Helen clutched onto Harry, her arms and legs stretching to precisely where they needed to be, to give Harry the best thrill. Harry rocked down onto her body, the weight of his balls dancing all over her thighs. Helen moaned, louder and louder until she finally exploded all over his mighty cock.  
  
Finally, it was Harry’s turn and like a raging inferno, he rode Helen to the end. Their shared orgasms rocked through the room.  
  
Harry’s staying power was pretty decent for someone so inexperienced. Helen hoped to only increase it through extensive and very rigorous training. However, that was future lessons.  
  
Helen took the creampie in her pussy, sighing and leaning in to kiss her.  
  
“You get an “O”,” Helen teased him. “And I got one too.”  
  
Helen pulled away from Harry and turned around, her ass sticking in the air. She stopped, feeling Harry, erection press against her.  
  
“You’ve earned it today, big boy,” Helen said. “But, you’re going to need some of this.”  
  
Elastigirl stretched over, taking the bottle of oil from the shelf, and putting it in Harry’s hand. Harry took the oil and lubricated his cock, along with her tight hole. All while ramming into it.  
  
“Your ass is so fine,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, you’ll have many fine asses I’m sure,” Helen said. “Show me what a gorgeous cock like yours can do with such a fine ass.”  
  
Helen swayed her ass, rubbing up against Harry’s manhood. Harry, fit to burst already, slammed deep into Helen’s wonderful ass, grabbing her cheeks.  
  
“I can adjust...better than most...but maybe you don’t want to go so hard if you’re doing this with a woman who isn’t...that elastic,” Helen advised him.  
  
“I couldn’t help myself,” Harry groaned.  
  
No doubt about it, Helen Parr loved anal, but it had been a while since she had someone who indulged her so much. The hands of the Harry, pushing up against her hips, rocked her ass back and forth, to the point where Harry’s balls had been swinging harder and harder against her body.  
  
“Ooooh, yes!” Helen cried out. “YES!”  
  
“You love it when a young stud nails you in the ass.”  
  
Harry loved it as well, even if this was his first time. Then again, Helen gave him a lot of firsts. This entire relationship, Harry realized enough some people would frown upon it, but Harry would just have to keep it secret. He was not the type who would be an idiot and brag about his conquests, and cause an outrage.  
  
“Always,” Helen said. “Don’t worry...the thing about someone so young….like yourself...they have amazing stamina. Just enjoy my ass, don’t hold back on it.”  
  
Harry rocked Helen’s ass, her pleasantly firm butt squeezing deep into the palms of his hands when he rode her. The tension in Harry’s loins increased from Helen’s ass squeezing him hard, demanding to milk him of the cum.  
  
“And stimulating your partner’s pussy while fucking her in the ass can’t go wrong.”  
  
Taking her hint, Harry pushed his fingers deep into Helen, rocking her three fingers deep while riding her ass. The shockwaves of Helen’s pussy, sucking in his fingers, along with her ass sucking in his cock brought Harry to a very explosive climax.  
  
The first few blasts of seed fired into Helen’s firm ass, and rocked her with an anal cream pie. Harry rode her all the way to the end.  
  
Helen closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that both of her holes had been sufficiently fucked.  
  
“And you don’t want to get a reputation of a man who fucks and run,” Helen continued. “You want to spend some time...in the afterglow with your partner...to make sure she wants to return to you in the future.”  
  
Helen and Harry embraced in a hug. They kissed and stroked each other’s bodies, and it was not too long before Harry’s erection poked Helen’s thigh once again.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Helen wondered.  
  
As it turned out, Elastigirl thought of many things she could do to her student. Many, nice, and naughty things.  
 **End.**


End file.
